


Louis, Hugo, & Emma.

by wtfnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Marriage, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfnoir/pseuds/wtfnoir
Summary: The story of the Agreste children! (this is my take on them! None of this is canon!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emma Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emma Agreste & Hugo Agreste & Louis Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Louis Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emma Agreste & Hugo Agreste & Louis Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emma Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hugo Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Louis, Hugo, & Emma.

It had been about a year and a half since Marinette and Adrien got married, the two were laying in bed when Adrien said, “So uh, I’ve been thinking about our kids names.” “Oh so we would have multiple children?” 

“I mean didn’t you tell me that you wanted 3 kids?” he asked. “Yeah! But that was when we were 17, do you really want kids? and 3 of them at that!” Marinette responded turning around to face Adrien. “Yeah, yeah I do.” 

“So are you going to tell me what names were you thinking of Minou?” Marinette asked as Adrien began to stroke her hair. “Well I have multiple but there are three that just stand out for different reasons.”

“Care to explain?” “Alright so for one of our sons,” Adrien began, “Waitwhat? One of our sons?” Marinette said cutting him off. “Yeah? I mean I think we would have twins, since my mom and Aunt Amelie were twins. It skipped a generation with me so I thought we’d have twins.” Adrien said as Marinette began to giggle. “You have one hell of an imagination! and I’m supposed to be the creative one!” 

“I mean sure. Anyways our first sons name would be Louis Spencer. He’d be the first born, then would come Hugo Thomas. Those two would be our twins. I’m honestly convinced they would have your hair and my eyes. One of them would be like you, and one would be like. They would be each other’s half’s just like we are.” Adrien said and Marinette smiled. “I love them already. Those are the boy names I thought of way back when we first met.” she said and he smiled.

“Finally we would have a girl, Emma Stella. She would have my hair and your eyes. She’d be the perfect mix of me and you. She’d balance the family out perfectly.” “I can already tell who’s your favorite and they aren’t even here yet.” Marinette said as Adrien chuckled. “All of them are my favorite. I love all my future children equally!” 

“Mhm sure you do. You’ll love all of them equally.” Marinette said with a wink. “I will! You’ll have a favorite too!” “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t who knows. All I know is that you want me to give birth to three children.”

“We don’t have to have three kids, I mean we can have one kid. We don’t have to-“ Adrien rambled. “Adrien stop! Of course I want three kids. I’ve literally had this planned since we were 14.” Marinette said cutting him off.

“Since we were 14?”

“Yes! I’ve always known you were the one, and also the one who I wanted to have my kids with!”

“Well it’s about 10 years later, I am assuming you feel the same way?” Adrien asked as two began to fall asleep. “You’re right about that.”

About a week after the twos conversation, Marinette showed Adrien a positive pregnancy, the two would be finding out soon that Marinette was carrying twins.

**Author's Note:**

> updated when i finish <3


End file.
